Happy Days
by demonprosecutor
Summary: Phoenix and Miles reminisce about the time that Larry got stuck in a public loo. PURE RANDOM BOREDOM.
1. Never Had Fun?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own PW, or Happy Days for that matter, but this actually has nothing to do with that.

December 26, 12:45 PM, 2001

Lunch Hall

Hawthorne Primary

"This is going to be so much fun, don't you think, Miles?"

"Wright, what do I know about fun?"

"If you don't stop calling me Wright, I'll start calling you Edgeworth. And come on, Miles, we're nine! Are you telling me you've never had fun before?"

"I guess that time Larry got stuck in that public loo was quite fun."

The two boys laughed. A happy memory indeed – he hadn't been able to get out for hours. Miles and Phoenix, who had supposedly been trying so hard to get their poor friend out, were in fact videoing the whole fiasco.

"That was possibly the best day of my life," grinned Phoenix, remembering Larry's hopeless cries for help.

"He was so mad when he finally got out," said Miles, sighing happily at the thought of his friend breaking the door down, only to fall into a slyly prepared bucket of water.

"Yeah, that bucket was a great idea. Congrats again on that!" laughed Phoenix, causing Miles to beam with pride at the fond memory of Larry with a yellow bucket on his head, muffling the yells of shock and anger.

"Hey Phoenix, we should watch that video again at your house!


	2. The Boxroom

DISCLIAMER: I do not own: PW, Ipod Nano, or the world's biggest carrot. Though I really wish I owned the latter of the three… (Do you like my cheesy pun on the Street name? it's so sad… )

December 26, 8:05 PM

Phoenix's Room

No. 3, a Turny Lane

Phoenix's room was small, but Phoenix was the shortest boy in his class, so to him the box-room in which he slept was a world of adventures.

Along one wall was a chest of drawers, and on top of this, Phoenix's most treasured possession: his tiny portable TV and video player, a photo of he, Larry and Miles sitting on the world's biggest carrot, his pink Ipod Nano and a bottle of Coldkiller X which he swore by.

Along the other wall was his bunk bed – Phoenix always slept on the bottom bunk as he was scared of heights. One duvet was blue with aeroplanes and the other was bright red with trains. Naturally, Phoenix used the blue one, Miles the red, though he swore it was maroon.

The film was blurry and of bad quality, but that didn't stop Phoenix and Miles as they sat laughing into the night.


	3. See You On Tuesday

DISCLAIMER: I don't own PW or Tuesday. I do, however, own Friday. Oh no, I don't, do I… - short chapter, this time.

December 27, 4:10 PM

Class E5

Hawthorne Primary School

"Hey, Miles! That video, do you want a copy?"

"Yeah, thanks – post it to me, because then I might get before I see you again at school. We have a day off on Monday, I won't see you till Tuesday, and snail mail will be faster."

"But that's…" he paused to count on his fingers, "…three days! Oh well, see you on Tuesday, Miles!"

Phoenix did not see Miles on Tuesday. He did not see him on Wednesday either. He did not see him all week, all month, all year. He did not see him for another fifteen years.


	4. When Homesickness Hits

DISCLAIMER: If I owned PW, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfictions, I'd be writing more amazing games that the players NEED RIGHT NOW (hint hint to any Capcom owners out there.)

December 26, 10:15 PM, 2019

La pièce 12, Hôtel d'Eau de Porte

Paris

It wasn't easy being Miles Edgeworth. Being a genius had its good points, but it had its bad points too.

He was just coming to the end of a hard day which he had spent trying relentlessly to explain to a pathetically stupid courtroom how it was damn well obvious that the defendant had done it. He won in the end, but the experience had left him completely exhausted.

_If Wright's ridiculous assistant was here, _he thought, _she would force me off to a burger restaurant or something._

For a moment he was relieved, but then another feeling kicked in. Having no idea what it was, Miles decided to logically figure it out – Edgeworth style. It was negative, that was for sure. And it made him feel sick and uncomfortable. His head felt clogged up with memories…

Then it hit him. Was this…homesickness?

He lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He had experienced homesickness only once before, and that was when he was nine. He had had been sitting with Franziska doing GCSE maths exercises when he had been suddenly struck with a longing for Hawthorne Primary School, for those good times with Phoenix and Larry.

But he'd dealt with it. And now, he decided, he would use the same method to deal with this dose of homesickness.

He went to his maroon suitcase and pulled out a DVD. It had originally been a video but he had had it converted because most hotels now had a DVD player.

He slipped it into the DVD player and pressed play. Two hours worth of the best day of his life appeared on the screen.

"Erm, guys? I think I'm stuck!" said the voice of Larry from the screen.

"Quick, Phoenix, get me a bucket! I've had a cunning plan!" whispered his own.

The film was blurry and of bad quality, but that didn't stop Miles as he sat laughing into the night.


End file.
